borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:CURSE YOU WILLOWTREE!
for those of u that willow tree has corupted the file download xporer 360 hash editer. this will change the principles so that u can use willow tree to edit. I play on PC. I think I just corrupted my save file. I was a level 61 soldier, I had every orange wep, and every pearl. I hope you all will forgive me for this rage that is going to ensue. NO! WTF IS THIS $H!T! WHY! I SPENT DAYS! DAYS! I SPENT COUNTLESS HOURS IN THAT GOD-DAMN ARMORY FOR WHAT? A CORRUPTED FILE? WILLOWTREE! YOU FAIL! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH GIBBED SAVE EDITOR! SURE, MAYBE YOUR INTERFACE IS PRETTIER, BUT YOU F***KING SUCK!!!! I WILL COME TO YOUR FOREST AND DESTROY ALL THE WILLO TREES EVERYWHERE! HAPPY EARTH DAY EVERYONE! ALL THE TREES ARE GONE! ALL MY GUNS, ALL MY PEARLS, NOW I HAVE TO START EVERYTHING ALL OVER? NOOO! $%^!#$^#$. SCREW THIS! CURSE YOU, YOU VILE TREE OF DEBAUCHERY, I WILL NEVER USE YOU AGAIN. NEVER. I am currently reinstalling the game. FML.AngryBeaver 23:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) and yes, I was too stupid to back up my game files, so I don't want to hear it. F**k you Willowtree.AngryBeaver 23:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :have you possibly tried undoing what you did in willowtree. you can save character (assumption) by deleting inventory. 23:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) After I exited Willowtree and started Borderlands, I selected single player and the game crashed. The error, which I didnt write down, was caused by my pc searching for my save files and not being able to find any, so it crashed. The files got corrupted and my SaveData file was erased. It was probably my fault in the end, but if anything, it gives me a chance to play through the whole thing again with Roland. The game did get boring after you collect all the weapons.AngryBeaver 23:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :bu-mmer. way to look on the upside though. sometimes our lot in life is to serve as an example to others (paraphrasing a demotivator). 23:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Had a similar thing happen on my 360, was not fun at all, but I had my friends duplicate everything for me that I had given them. And for the any of really rare stuff, you have everyone here on the Wiki who I should think would be willing to duplicate what you want for you. Skeve 00:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I am always happy to hear when some cheating modder screws up his game. Serves you right.GT: ConcietedJarrad XBOX360 00:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jarrad, you're a pal. Well I am currently veryfying my game files in Steam. This could take a while. It still didn't work when I reinstalled. If what I'm doing now works, I'll be looking forward to playing through the game again. And by the way, I mod my inventory space and I dupe for my friends. What I'm doing may be called cheating, but it is nowhere near what some have done in the past.AngryBeaver 03:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Game is officially busted until a fix for the General Protection Fault error comes out. Either way, I still got my $50.00 worth outta this game.AngryBeaver 04:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :did you try reinstalling physics phys-x? uninstall it if its there and install after installing the game. 05:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanx. I LOLd.Sinael 13:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) There is a backup file of all your characters in the Borderlands/SaveData folder they look like this Sav0001.sav.bak rename to Sav0001.sav and your game should load off that file. --BloatedGoat 16:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Gonna back up my file as soon as I can. This is the last horror story I will sit through without taking action. --Gunslinga 17:06, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga :please excuse my stupidity/ignorance but i still fail to comprehend "General Protection Fault error". would someone help me please? 21:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Lots of discussion here: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/forumdisplay.php?f=93 ----- BloatedGoat 21:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :ty BG. that is what i thought. it was physX for me and i was pretty sure it had been fixed. so AB any luck reinstalling? 22:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I have to join under the umbrella of "This is comedy" because, honestly? How can we take your word for getting every orange legitimately if you already confessed to using save editors? Really, man. Don't expect Sympathy from honest gamers for using a save trainer. Let this be your Aesop: Don't use them anymore. DestinysHand 22:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to BloatedGoat I now have successfully fixed the game. Thanks everyone. Oh and by the way, many of the Pearls are modded, but the Oranges I obtained from trading or looting the armory. A lot.AngryBeaver 03:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) That information came to me the hard way, glad I could blaze a trail for you.. ----- BloatedGoat 04:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Umm, doesnt Willowtree make automatic Backups of your saves? You just have to delete the corrupt one, and remove the .bik from the backup file. 15:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I think that depends on which version you are using, but honestly, if you forget to backup your saves then you shouldn't be modding in the first place... all it takes is common sense and a bit of patience. --DeviousVidrio 16:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Glad to hear your games working again, AB, I'm not a big supporter of "cheating" via save editors but, hey, you payed $50 for the game just like all of us its your right to choose so I just wanted to LoL @ all of the people going "Oh thats what you get for CHEATING", we all cheat one way or another, wether it be using glitch spots to effectively farm Crawmerax or glitching into the Armory to loot it infinite times. So QQ else where with your hypocrisy guys. FlyingSquirrel 22:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Why does willow halfway load my save then stop--SpRaYiN LeAd 10:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) i figured out why how do i not corrupt my file when saving on ps3(edit) my bad forgot to sighn--SpRaYiN LeAd 10:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC)